It is desirable in many devices and systems to have a relatively precise measurement of a volume or weight of particulate material. In such devices and systems, scales or other weight-measuring devices are used to weigh a desired amount of particulate material. Containers or bushings of a known volume are also used to measure a desired volume of the particulate matter. Auger or screw conveyors are also employed to supply particulate material at a desired feed or volume rate.
The use of such scales or weight-measuring devices can be expensive and may slow down the system or process in which the device is incorporated. The use of bushings or similar containers in such systems may limit the ability to precisely control a desired volume of material without the need to change or use multiple containers or bushings. Changing the containers or bushings may slow down the system or process increasing the cost of operation and decreasing the output of systems incorporating such devices. When auger or screw conveyors are used the rate of the flow is often affected by the geometry of the feed material. Verification of the rate of flow can be expensive, time consuming and imprecise. Consequently, a need exists for inexpensive and relatively precise measuring equipment for the measurement of particulate matter used in systems requiring particulate additives, particulate feedstocks and the like.